


Tickle The Dragon's Tail

by SterekShipper



Series: Tickling Theo Raeken [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Theo's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekShipper/pseuds/SterekShipper
Summary: How bad could a day at Scott's be? Yes Stiles would be there, but still. It couldn't be that bad. Right?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Tickling Theo Raeken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Tickle The Dragon's Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the second part of this series is here. I apologise for the wait, but I had trouble figuring out a certain part. Thankfully, after that, the story just seemed to flow and came together. So, here we are. I hope y'all enjoy. :)

“Do we have to?”  
“For the fourth time, Theo. Yes. We do.”  
“I understand you going. They’re your friends, Liam, but why me?”

He did not imagine the irritation behind Liam’s gaze. It was powerful and there was no attempt to conceal it. This was not the first time they’d had this conversation, and honestly, it wouldn’t be the last. Liam was tired of rehashing the same argument, and you know what? So was he. He’s not stupid. He knows when he’s not wanted. He knows when he’s overstepping, and he for one, doesn’t want to be caught in yet another awkward position. He wasn’t about to willingly put himself into a situation, where he would have to pretend he was liked. He wasn’t keen on pretending that the Pack actually wanted him there.  
“Believe it or not, they’re your friends, too.”

Seriously? What world was Liam living in? No one had ever been more wrong. The last thing any of the Pack wanted to do, was spend more time in a room with him. Unless it was absolutely necessary, they steered clear of him. Who could blame them? It’s not like they’d had the best relationship to date. It’s not like his first impression was a positive one. Trying to tear a group of friends apart and killing one of them, tends to leave a negative perspective. People don’t tend to forgive someone for murder and manipulation. Especially when that said someone used to be friends with you, and used that friendship to work their way between the rest. Other than Liam, of course. He still didn’t know what he’d done to earn the beta’s trust, let alone love.

“You’re right, Liam. I don’t believe you.” Mason and Corey, maybe, but the rest of the Pack? They tolerated him at best. Hated him at worst. That didn’t mean they wanted to spend time with him. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure Stiles and Malia didn’t still plan on sending him back. At the very least, he was sure they both thought about it constantly. One slip and they’d be there; ready and willing to cast him back to hell. To damn him to an eternity of torture. It was the only thing he was sure of. Well, that and his love for Liam.

Speaking of the beta, Liam’s eyes flashed and a menacing growl tore through the room. Usually, it did little to worry him. After all, he knew Liam would never truly hurt him. For all the times they fought and disagreed, they knew when to back down. For all the times their arguments had turned physical, they never pushed too far. They both knew when the other had had enough. This time however, was different. Unlike the usual anger, which was definitely present, Liam appeared to be at the end of his leash.

Now, yes. Had this been any other day, he would have voiced that thought. He would have done so just to see the irritated twitch of Liam’s left eye. He would have done so, simply to rile Liam up. Now though, he knew better. Comparing Liam to a dog right now, especially through the reference of a leash, would be downright stupid, and like he’d said. He wasn’t stupid. Nor did he want to piss Liam off and learn the hard way, that he should have kept quiet. So, no. He did not voice that particular thought. Oh, no. He wisely chose to keep his mouth shut.

“Look, Liam. I know you want us all to get along, but that’s not going to happen. It’s just not possible. Now, let it go.”

“You’re going.” It was forced out, every word strained.

“No. I’m not.”

Just like that, the anger was gone. In an instant, Liam had gone from enraged to amused. In a mischievous, somewhat sinister way. It was frightening how fast it all happened. The little warning, correction, the complete lack of one, left him unnerved. It was rather disconcerting how at peace Liam was right now. That grin never falling.

“Who here does what he’s told the most? Who here can’t say no to their boyfriend?”

Oh, that little shit. It was a known fact, that he couldn’t resist Liam. He’d eventually relent, no matter how much he fought. That is, with the exception of when he truly wanted something, or in this case, _didn’t_. There was no way he was backing down. Even more so after that declaration of power. Liam was _not_ going to win. “I said no.”

The grin only grew. It stretched further than he had thought possible. In fact, it really shouldn’t be possible, and that’s what worried him the most. For Liam to be this confident, the beta must have a plan. Something Liam thought would ensure his compliance and overall defeat. He didn’t care what it was. He had no intention of giving in. This time Liam would listen to him.

“I think you’ll find it’s you, Theo. We both know you’re going to agree, so you may as well accept it now. Save us both the trouble.” The victorious edge to Liam’s voice did not go unnoticed, and it only made him more determined to withstand what was quickly turning into an interrogation. No one, not even Liam, gets to assume he can’t win. If he says he’s not doing something, then that’s what he means. He will not be told otherwise. The challenging glint in those blue eyes, had him rolling his own. The gesture had become a habit around Liam. More than usual, lately. Underneath it all though, he loved the beta. It was hard not to. Cocky, sarcastic, feisty… who wouldn’t fall for that?

“Give it a rest, would you? I’m not going, and that’s final.”  
“I’m only going to say this one more time. Scott and the Pack do not think you’re a nuisance. They want to spend time with you, Theo. I mean, seriously. Scott invited you himself.”  
Was that really supposed to persuade him? All he offered in response, was a raised eyebrow which caused Liam to huff. Apparently, that was the final straw. He noticed the underlying frustration, but it was masked by an overwhelming sense of amusement. Whatever came next, wouldn’t be good. Not for him, anyway. The anticipation was nauseating, despite receiving an answer almost immediately.

“You’re going. Don’t think I won’t make you.”

He subconsciously took a step back, cursing the movement when Liam’s grin widened. There was only one thing that could mean, and it wasn’t pleasant. In fact, it was the last thing he wanted to think about. He could practically feel Liam’s fingers already. The phantom brush of skin on his own. The uncontainable response just one touch would elicit.

“Don’t you dare.”  
Liam looked downright predatory, now. Almost manic with the intensity of that cursed grin. “What’s wrong, Theo? Afraid of a little tickling?”  
He swallowed as Liam stepped closer to him. Advancing on him. “I mean it, Li. Don’t.” It did little to stop the footsteps, each one bringing Liam closer to him. Each step brought Liam closer to his sensitive body, that threatened to betray him any moment now. The distance between them closing rapidly. “Don’t touch me.”  
  
Liam’s laughter rose, light and carefree. Grating against his worn nerves. It was a sound he loved. He’d give anything to hear it. To be surrounded by it every day. He just wished it wasn’t at his own expense. “You weren’t saying that last night.”

He glared, but it was useless. It was a futile attempt at escape, by a man looking for a way out. Any way out. They both knew a glare was never going to work. It wasn’t even a possibility. It hadn’t affected Liam since before he was sent underground. All that happened now, was that menacing grin spreading. How could it be possible for it to stretch any further? It was already far too wide for what could be deemed natural. This was just too much. He was the prey, and he was quickly being led into a trap. Liam was closing in on him. For every step he took, Liam took another. In no time at all, he was pressed against the wall of their bedroom, with nowhere to go.

It was at that same moment, that Liam reached him, stopping mere inches away. They were so close, he could feel Liam’s breath on his cheek. He couldn’t take his eyes off Liam. Fingers inched towards him, tauntingly slow, tracing the hem of his shirt. His breath hitched as he felt their cool presence. “Liam.” His voice cracked, fuelling what was now an insatiable grin. He could see the amusement in those blue eyes. The entertainment.

Those same fingers ducked underneath his shirt, preparing to strike. They brushed ever so lightly across his hip, eliciting a giggle. A look of pure determination greeted him. Another twitch of fingers. Another giggle. Heat flared in his cheeks at the fact he was rendered immobile and helpless, by such a light touch. It wasn’t over. Oh, no. This was only the beginning. Those fingers were already moving. Ready. Prepared to strike.  
“Wait!” Utter desperation tinged his voice. He really didn’t want to see how this played out. He already knew it wouldn’t be in his favour. “I’ll go!”

Liam stopped, fingers stilling mid-attack. One twitch and he’d be helpless. One movement, no matter how small, could spell his downfall. Just one light brush off those fingers along his stomach, and there’d be no holding back. He stood there waiting, as Liam looked him in the eyes. The amused glint had yet to fade. Yes, Liam stopped, but the beta had yet to pull back. He shifted slightly; biting back the laugh that threatened to erupt as nails pressed into his hip.

It wouldn’t help if Liam saw just how easy it was to rile him up. Sure, Liam knew how ticklish he was, but that didn’t mean Liam had seen the full extent of his sensitivity. He was worried Liam might decide to disregard his agreement, if that little fact became known. A moment later, he felt his shirt fall back against his waist.  
“Get ready, Theo. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

The sigh of relief was inevitable. He wasn’t sure he was going to make it out of that unscathed. Sometimes, he wondered why they were together. Liam knew exactly how to push his buttons and wasn’t afraid to use them. Which is _exactly_ why he’d started dating the beta. Liam was kind and loyal, with a fierce determination. Liam was everything he could ever want and more. Not that anyone would ever hear him say as much. Not in those words, at least. Even better though, Liam could be quite manipulative when he wanted to be.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Tickle Bunny.” The infuriatingly smooth voice travelled up the stairs, reaching him despite being muffled by the floor. The heat was back with a vengeance, reacting instantly to the words; the teasing tone.

“I told you not to call me that.”

“A nickname is permanent, Theo. It’s not going anywhere, so get used to it.” He could hear the laughter. He could almost _see_ the smile. Gentle and soft. Soothing in its presence.

They really were perfect for one another.

~

“Hey, Liam. Theo.”  
Scott waved them in as soon as they arrived. This was already a bad idea. No one wanted him here. No one other than Liam. It was strange to be in Scott’s house, no matter how long it had been. He didn’t know if he’d ever be used to being surrounded by the Pack. Most of all Scott, Stiles and Malia. Two of whom, were in this very room. He could probably find an excuse to leave, but then he’d have to deal with an annoyed beta. Liam wouldn’t take lightly to him disappearing or backing out, and given the previous threats and Liam’s knowledge of a certain weakness, he didn’t particularly want to test that anger.

No matter how long it had been, or how much he tried, this would never feel normal. Here he was, sitting across from Stiles in the lounge, and the entire scene screamed ‘abort’. He just couldn’t make himself relax. He couldn’t put his mind at ease. It was like being caged in, an object on show. Scott and Stiles were viewing the displays, and he… well, he was the exhibit.

It was all he could do not to tear the door down, in a desperate attempt to be free of this. The low hum of Liam’s voice, words covering everything from history to lecturers, grounded him. It truly was the only reason he was still here. The only reason he felt anchored to the spot. So much so, that he missed the conversation being steered in his direction. He missed the initial few comments and the repeated calls of his name. Even now, the only reason he finally realised was because something hit him in the head. _Hard_.

It took a moment to understand what just happened. He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

A book.

Stiles just threw a book at him.

Sure, it barely hurt and there was no sign of where it landed, but still.

“What was that for?”

Stiles had the nerve to smile. “Someone had to get your attention.”

“So, you thought you’d just assault me?” If he raised an eyebrow, he couldn’t be blamed. This was ridiculous.

“Considering you weren’t responding to any of the conventional methods, yes. Oh, and don’t be so dramatic. I barely touched you, and we all know you heal. Don’t pretend it was more than a tap to you.”

Right, because that changes anything. Oh, he’s a Chimera. Do whatever you want. He’ll heal. Yeah, no. Not happening.

“Excuse me for not wanting to listen to your endless droning, Stiles.” He’ll admit he drew pleasure from the indignant squawk that rose in response. Stiles, of course, took the bait.]

“For your information, it was _Scott_ talking, not me.” (Shit. At least Scott didn’t look offended.) “Oh, and I’ll have you know, I am _very_ interesting.” Stiles glared at his snort. What? It was hilarious. Stiles? Interesting? Curious, sure, but interesting? He wasn’t sure he would agree. It’s not that he didn’t like the other boy, he just didn’t find the random facts as intriguing as Stiles seemed to think.

“You do realise only a week ago, you spent _an hour_ talking about how Alaskan law outlaws looking at a moose whilst on an airplane?” Oh, yeah. That’s right. He had to hear the _entire_ rant, since Liam refused to leave. Apparently, a spiel as ludicrous as that one, didn’t warrant their immediate departure.

“Hey! I told you it doesn’t make any sense! I mean _why_ is that even a law? Who cares if someone watches a moose from a plane? Seriously! What difference does it make?”

Yeah, no. He’s not doing this again. “My point stands.”

Conveniently, that was when Liam decided to re-join the conversation. “You’re not much different, Theo.”

Okay. No. He is _not_ like Stiles. He refuses to believe it.

“Don’t compare me to Stiles. I’m not a hyperactive, rambling teenage boy.”

“No. You’re just a sarcastic teenage boy, who exudes confidence. Not to mention you talk just as much as Stiles, minus the drawn-out speeches.”

Another squawk from Stiles. A tired sigh from Scott, and he… he wasn’t about to put up with this. “Having a talent for the perfect retort doesn’t make me-” Liam cut him off before he could say anything else.

“It’s not a talent, Theo. It’s a behaviour. You learned it. So did Stiles.”

He ignored the amused grin he received from Stiles. The little shit was enjoying this. As luck would have it, the chance the indulge in his frustration outweighed Stiles’ own irritation. Sure, being compared to him wasn’t on Stiles’ list of things to do, but he could definitely do without it. “I am not like, Stiles. I know when to stop talking.”

“True, but you also take everything to heart, and yes, Theo. You are headstrong.”

“Excuse me?” He was _not_ headstrong.

“Don’t give me that look. You know as well as we do how you fixate on particular factors. The way you look at every little detail, consider every possible outcome. You and Stiles are almost the exact same person.”

He scoffed at that. This whole conversation was ridiculous.

“You do have one trait that Stiles doesn’t share, though.”

He didn’t need Liam to elaborate to know what that was. Nor did he need it brought up. Not here. Not now. “Liam.”

Liam just smiled.

“Wait. What trait?” Great. Just what he needed. A curious Stiles.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t give me that, Raeken. What is it?”

His only response was a glare. He refused to answer.

“Come on, Theo. Admit it. You are Stiles are alike.” Liam grinned. Actually grinned.

“Like you’re one to talk. Just look at you and Malia.” That was the one. That one got a rise out of the beta. As much as Liam liked Malia, he didn’t want to be compared to her. The same way he didn’t like being compared to Stiles. Or anyone for that matter.

“Watch it.”

“What? Can’t take your own advice?” A small smirk tugged at his lips. Finally, he had the upper hand. “Admit it, Liam.” Okay, now he was pushing it, but it felt good to be on top again. If Liam could push his buttons, then he could do the same.

“You want to play that game? Fine. Have it your way.”

That didn’t sound good. Nor did he know why Liam pulled the phone out. A moment later, his own phone chimed. Narrowing his gaze, he pulled it out as Liam watched on with an innocent smile. A little _too_ innocent. The text opened and the response was instant. Heat flooded his cheeks, his heart sped up. The glare he levelled Liam with reached a whole new level.

“Are you seriously blushing, right now?” Of course, Stiles had to comment. It would be too much to expect otherwise.

“Shut up.”

“Oh, no, you don’t. You’re not getting out of this that easy.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“What did Liam send you?”

He remained silent. He didn’t plan on feeding Stiles’ insatiable curiosity. It was already like holding off a lion about to pounce.

“What did Liam say? Or was it a picture? Wait! Does Liam have an embarrassing photo of you? _Please_ tell me that’s what it is! Come on, you have to show me!”

He took a deep breath to control his irritation. His nerves weren’t helping. Why was he even surprised? He should have known Stiles would be thrilled at the idea of embarrassing him. Technically, he had. It’s why he kept his secrets safe from prying eyes. There was no telling what would happen if Stiles learnt the truth about what he’d kept hidden. There were more than a few potential points of interest. That is, should Stiles ever find out.

“There’s no picture, Stiles.”

“Oh, but there is something. What is it?”

Just ignore him. Don’t speak and maybe, just _maybe_ , Stiles would get the message.

“Theo’s nickname.”

Damn it, Liam! That was just what he didn’t need. It was like throwing fuel on a fire. A new light emerged in Stiles’ eyes, and he knew now that this wasn’t over. He would need to be extra careful to keep Stiles from finding out. If he thought his glare before was bad, he was wrong. The look he gave Liam now, was like nothing he’d ever seen. Despite that, it was muted by the intensified blush travelling down his neck and tinting his ears.

“That’s _not_ my nickname.”

“Okay, now you _have_ to tell me.” Stiles just didn’t give up.

He took a deep breath. He needed to relax. If he didn’t, it would only serve to feed that rapidly growing intrigue. He needed to breathe. He knew Liam wouldn’t say anything. Liam wouldn’t out him. Not like this. Not when he’d asked for it to stay between them. Hence the text. Liam may have been trying to win their fight, but he knew Liam would never betray him. Hearing the words ‘it’s a secret’ was an immense relief. Yes, he knew it wouldn’t be voiced, but it still felt good to hear it.

Stiles sat back on the couch, arms crossed and sulking. It was well known that Stiles hated not getting his way.

“This isn’t over.”

Oh, but it was. He had no intention of letting Stiles find out, and nor did Liam. Liam who was still smirking at him. Whilst it might not be the intention, anything else Liam said would only risk accidently filling Stiles in. He wasn’t prepared to risk it. Without hesitation, barely stopping to think about what he was doing, he dragged Liam out of the room. Ignoring the indignant protests and the shocked stares from behind, he kept walking. He didn’t stop until he was standing out on the porch.

“Would you stop?”

“What’s wrong, Theo?” Liam cooed. Seriously. The beta had resorted to _cooing_. “Can’t take your own advice?”

“I mean it, Liam.”

“You’re cute when you’re worked up.”

Breathe. Just breathe. Liam’s insistent need to tease him was one of the reasons they were together. It was how they worked. He did the same thing to the beta. This just wasn’t the time.

“Just drop it.”

“Being ticklish really isn’t that bad, Theo.”

His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. Okay, two. “Scott can hear you, Liam.” He hissed the words, overwhelmed by panic. He glanced at the door and back, breathing heavily.

“Yeah, but he’s not listening.”

Disbelief. Pure and utter disbelief. That’s what he felt, right now. “Of course, he will! He can hear every word you say!”

“We’re far enough away that Scott would need to specifically listen in on our conversation. It’s _Scott_ , Theo. Do you _really_ think he’s going to spy on us?”

In hindsight, it did seem like a stretch. Especially when it was clearly private, based on both the exchange inside and the fact he’d pulled Liam away to talk. Also, now that he was paying attention, he could hear Stiles asking Scott what they were saying. He also heard Scott refuse to listen in. Okay, _maybe_ he was overreacting, but he can’t help it. If Stiles found out… He shuddered just thinking about it. “Okay. You win. Can we please just stop taking about this? I don’t want to even _think_ about what would happen if Stiles finds out.”

Liam laughed but agreed. It was tense walking back in. The atmosphere of the room had changed. Stiles and Scott were watching him. He wasn’t too concerned about, Scott. The concern he saw was nothing out of the ordinary. He might not believe that Scott wanted him here, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t receive some degree of attention. Scott just couldn’t help it.

Stiles, on the other hand, was staring at him. Watching him. It set him on edge. He couldn’t shake the feeling he was missing something. That there was more to that stare than he knew. He had to tell himself repeatedly that he was being paranoid. It was just his nerves getting the better of him. He relaxed, if only a little, but he couldn’t shake the feeling completely. It sat at the back of his mind, just within reach.

Surprisingly, the day eventually took an _extremely_ unexpected turn. He was actually having fun. Not only that, but he was laughing. A genuine laugh that he hadn’t experienced around the Pack before. It felt good. It felt nice to be at ease around them. Around not only Scott but _Stiles_. That’s right. The one who had once promised to bring him down. To make him regret everything he had done, and Stiles was a man of his word.

It’s one of the reasons he was always so hesitant to be in the same room as Stiles. Honestly, he didn’t even want to be in the same town half the time. Now though, it was different. It felt as if something had changed. He felt as though he didn’t need to run anymore. Nor did he want to. For the first time, it felt like he belonged here. Not only with Liam, but with the Pack as well.

It was a feeling he could get used to. Even when Liam left to go pick up the pizza Stiles ordered, there was no trace of discomfort. No unease. No fear. As strange as it was, he knew he was safe here. He knew he was a part of the Pack, even without being told. So many times, he had denied Liam’s claims that he was. He refused to believe it. It seemed impossible, and he didn’t want to face the pain of being rejected. Again. Now though… he was able to accept it. He knew it was true. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy.

‘So, Theo…”

Okay, why was Stiles talking like that? The small smirk emphasising the cryptic undertone. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and every nerve in his body urged him to run. It was a sharp contrast to the earlier peace. He spoke slowly, worried what Stiles’ next words would be. “What?”

“How’s life with Liam?”

“Fine?” Why was Stiles asking about that? Rather, why was Stiles asking about it with such excitement?

“That’s good. Oh, hey. Do you like bunnies?”

What? This made no sense. Where was Stiles going with this, and why was Scott smiling? “I guess? I mean, I don’t mind them. No reason not to.”

“I like them. They’re soft and cute.”

He was seriously confused, right now. “Okay?”

“Don’t you agree, Tickle Bunny?”

He froze. His heart stopped, and his breath hitched sharply as it returned. Heat flooded his face, without mercy. It didn’t stop at his cheeks, but rather travelled rapidly down his neck and across his ears. He just _knew_ it went as far as his chest, but _thankfully_ , that remained unknown.

They knew. They _knew_.

This was exactly what he’d been hoping to avoid. That smirk. The look of pure joy from Stiles. The amused grin from Scott. He swallowed his nerves, willing his throat to stop constricting so he could speak. The last thing he needed right now was to have his voice waver. “How-?”

“You really should be more careful where you leave your stuff, Theo.” There in Stiles’ hands was his phone. His phone which held Liam’s text.

“You looked through my phone? You _read_ my texts?” Anger laced his voice. It was an invasion of privacy, and one he could do without. It was fair to say he felt violated.

“You left it on the couch. It’s your own fault.” Stiles had yet to stop smirking. He could practically hear the amusement. The most annoying part was that Stiles was right. At least to some degree. He _had_ left it laying around. He’d been in such a rush to pull Liam out of the room, he hadn’t even realised he didn’t have it on him. Honestly, it wasn't that surprising. Not when it came to Stiles, that is. Scott, on the other hand…

“You too?” That’s what stung the most. The fact even Scott was willing to go to such extremes.

“No, Theo. I told Stiles not to. He just wouldn’t listen.” It wasn’t a lie, but that didn’t change the facts.

“You could have taken the phone from him. You could have overpowered him.”

“I tried, Theo. I swear. It only took him a few seconds to guess your password, and he had the text up before I could do anything.”

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, that sounded plausible. In fact, it made a lot more sense than Scott willingly going along with the plan or simply allowing Stiles to. He almost missed the most important part of that answer, though. _Almost_. “Wait. There’s no way you could have guessed my password that quickly. You shouldn’t have been able to guess it, at all.”

Stiles had the nerve to scoff. “Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out? Fourth grade or not, no one could forget your crush.”

His cheeks which were already red, flared again. He didn’t think anyone would remember that. It had seemed like the perfect choice. He just hadn’t counted on Stiles.

"I can't believe you still like him."

Stiles was having way too much fun with this. "I don't. It was supposed to be untraceable."

Once again, Stiles had the gall to scoff. He didn't appreciate the judgement. "That has to be the most obvious answer."

Only Stiles could think that. No one else would have known.

“Back to the topic at hand, though.” (Shit.) “It doesn’t take much to put two and two together.” (Shit, shit, s _hit_.) “There’s only one reason why your nickname would be Tickle Bunny.”

He _really_ did not like that grin. Swallowing, he moved to the side of the couch. The more distance between him and Stiles, right now, the better. “Stiles…”

“We all know I know, so just admit it.”

“I…”

“You’re ticklish, aren’t you?”

Once again, his body betrayed him as he felt the increasingly familiar heat rise. Where was Liam? What was taking so long? “I’m not-”

Stiles stood up. Why did Stiles stand up?

“Are you really going to deny it?”

“You don’t-”

“Know what I’m talking about? Oh, but I do, Theo.” Stiles stepped forward. He quickly stood up and pulled back, moving away from the couch and that hunger in Stiles' eyes.

“Look, I don’t know what you think-”

“I _think_ you’re stalling. I _think_ you know exactly what this means.”

No. Oh, please no. He felt his eyes widen as Scott stood as well, a light smile in place.

“Wait. Just listen…”

Scott and Stiles continued to walk towards him, unrelenting as he stumbled back, desperately trying to escape. He grabbed the chair beside him and held it out, creating a barrier between them. It might be brittle, but it was _something_. Unfortunately, that didn’t last long. Before he knew what was happening, Scott had pulled the chair from his hands and pushed it aside. Seriously, _where_ _was_ _Liam_? Without thinking, he grabbed whatever was closest. Anything was better than nothing. He cringed at the sound of Stiles’ laughter.

“How is a cushion supposed to stop us? At least the chair made sense.”

Damn it. If that didn’t leave him embarrassed. He threw the upholstery away, knowing he was quickly losing his chance to get out of this unscathed. If he could just…

Sadly, he didn’t get to finish that thought. In the blink of an eye, Scott pounced. _Literally_. He was pinned to the floor in seconds, and there was nothing he could do about it. The next thing he knew, Stiles was crouching beside him. That grin _still_ in place.

“This is going to be fun.”

No. Oh, please no. “Stiles, wait-”

“Give it a rest, Theo. You can’t talk your way out of this.”

He swallowed yet again. Panicked and desperate, he tried to fight his way free, but it was useless. He jerked sideways as he felt fingers brush the side of his stomach. “Stiles, don’t.” All that did, was elicit an even wider grin. He’d given Stiles all the proof they’d needed. They may have known, but they didn’t need to see. Not that soon. He’d just shown them exactly _how_ ticklish he was.

The light brush of fingers returned, only this time they lingered. Unlike the first one which only lasted a second, this was persistent. Grinding his teeth, he fought to hold back the giggles that threatened to make themselves known. He was never going to live this down.

Suddenly, Stiles increased the assault; fingers trailing faster and faster along his stomach. He was practically shaking by now. It took everything in him to hold off the string of laughter. It was pushing at the seams, and he didn’t know how long he could maintain control. He really needed Liam to hurry up and come back. He needed someone on his side. That was the last thought he had before everything became too much.

Stiles had moved on from his stomach, instead taking the attack higher. He barely had enough time to process the words, ‘hold his arms up, Scott’, before he found them pinned above his head. Only a second later, he felt the unbearable presence of Stiles’ fingers drawing a path across his armpits. It was all too much.

A high-pitched squeak surfaced, before he dissolved into an unbroken round of laughter. He cringed at the sound of Stiles’ own laughter, paired with Scott’s friendly chuckle. “S-s-stop!”

“Why would we do that, when we’re having so much fun?” Stiles was enjoying this. He _needed_ Liam. Where on earth is the beta?

“S-s-Stiles!”

“Let’s see, if your arms are this bad, then what are your legs like?”

His heartrate spiked. “W-w-wait!”

The cursed smirk was back. “I’ll take that as a confirmation.”

That was the only warning he received before fingers came in contact with the sensitive skin behind his knees. The all too familiar sensation rose and he bucked under Scott’s hold. His laughter was uncontrollable at this point, and he knew he looked ridiculous.

“This is hilarious!”

Blushing, he did his best to growl. Not that it was very effective. “I-I’ll k-k-kill you.”

Stiles wasn’t intimidated. Not surprising when he couldn’t stop laughing. A threat definitely lost credibility when it was forced out between gasps.

“Big talk for someone who can’t even speak straight.”

He had no other choice. It was his last chance. Here goes nothing. “St-St-Stiles! S-Sc-Scott! P-pl-please!”

They both started laughing however, this time it was Scott who spoke. “We’re not going to hurt you, Theo. It’s just so good to see you so relaxed.”

“Well, that and it’s too much fun to stop now.” Of course, Stiles couldn’t stay quiet.

He wanted to disappear as a whimper escaped. An honest whimper. In front of _Stiles_. Was the embarrassment ever going to end? The same moment the thought crossed his mind, the front door slammed open. Footsteps hit the floorboards hard, and a wave of relief rose. Liam was back. Maybe now this could _finally_ stop.

“What are you doing?!” Liam was furious. He wished he could see clearly, but unfortunately his vision was blurry from the tears. He’d been laughing for so long; he couldn’t hold them back. Thankfully, Stiles hadn’t seemed to notice, yet. At least he had that reprieve. Small comforts and all.

“My algebra homework.” Stiles was testing Liam’s patience, and that was never a good idea. Even he knew when enough was enough. “What’s it look like? Where's the pizza?”

There was the growl. The same growl that meant Liam was at the end of a very thin rope. “Its's outside. Now, let him up.”

Stiles scoffed. _Actually_ scoffed. Did the human have a death wish?

“Let. Him. Up.”

Scott tried to mediate, but the confrontation had progressed too far. Even in such a short time frame. Liam wasn’t going to give up. No matter what Scott said. Unfortunately, Stiles didn’t get the message. No, that would be too easy. Instead, he was _still_ being subjected to the endless torture, that is tickling.

“ _Stiles_.”

“I just found out that _Theo_ is ticklish. There is absolutely _no_ _way_ I’m letting him go now.”

Why _him_? Why was it _always_ him?

“You can’t keep Theo here forever.” Liam sounded as though he was seconds away from snapping, and honestly, he wasn’t sure if that was such a bad thing. Given his situation and all.

“Maybe not,” Stiles mused. “I can however, keep him here for as long as I want.”

With that statement, he felt those dreaded fingers trailing along the side of his body, inching ever closer to his outstretched arms. His desperation returned with a vengeance. “Stiles. Stiles, don’t-” He broke off with a screech as Stiles’ fingers found their mark. He squirmed under the touch, blushing more than he had in his entire life.

This was worse than anything he’d experienced before. No matter how embarrassed he’d been earlier, it was nothing to how he felt right now. Being trapped here, powerless to stop someone from _tickling_ him. To make it worse, Liam was here to witness it. Sure, Liam already knew how sensitive he was, but nothing compared to the state he was in now.

“I _said_ , let Theo go.”

“Right, and _I_ said no.” Couldn’t Stiles just give him a break for once? Even Scott’s reminder that this wasn’t supposed to be cruel, wasn’t enough to sway the human.

Another whimper rose at the sound of yet _another_ high-pitched screech. “Li-Liam! M-ma-make th-them s-st-stop!” He was past the point of caring what he sounded like. He just wanted this to be over. His entire face was red, along with the rest of his body, both from embarrassment and the lack of air. Tears were practically streaming down his cheeks by now, and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out, before he passed out from exhaustion and the inability to breathe.

Scott seemed to take pity on him because the next words he heard were, “Maybe we should.” Vaguely, he registered the fact that Scott’s grip loosened. If he tried, he could push Scott off. It would be so easy. If only he weren’t so tired. He just couldn’t find the energy to perform the simple action. Not that it mattered because soon after Scott let go altogether. Unfortunately, he was also too exhausted to fight off Stiles, who had yet to stop tickling him.

“I’m just getting started.”

“P-p-please!”

“ _Stiles_.” And if that wasn’t menacing, he didn’t know what was. Even he knew his limits, and a pissed off Liam, especially _this_ pissed off, was never a good idea.

_Finally_ , Stiles pulled back, removing those cursed fingers. He heard the sigh, followed by a pout, but he was too busy curling in on himself to react. His full attention was on protecting his sensitive skin and regaining an even heartrate.

“Finally, something interesting happens, and you two want to be reasonable.”

“It’s called common decency. There is such a thing as right and wrong.” Liam was done listening to any protests.

Stiles scoffed in what sounded like disbelief. “ _Ethics_? That’s what you’re worried about? Where were _Theo’s_ ethics when he covered me in glitter at a work retreat?”

Sitting up, he tried to push away the lingering laughter. Stiles had thankfully been too distracted to notice him wiping away the tears. His face was still red, but nowhere near as much. It also didn’t seem to extend past his cheeks, anymore. His breathing was still a little irregular, but it was a lot closer to its usual rhythm than a few minutes ago. “It was a j-joke, St-Stilinski. Lighten up.” He didn’t even care if Stiles glared at him. After what he had to endure, Stiles could try a taste of his own medicine. “You make it too easy.” He enjoyed the small smirk he felt tugging at his lips. It felt good to be on the other side of the situation again.

“Let’s see who’s laughing when I tell the Pack.”

The smirk dropped instantly and he swallowed, grimacing. Stiles, on the other hand, was grinning. It looked a little manic, if he were honest, and it terrified him.

“Not so cocky now, are you?”

Scott barked a sharp “Stiles”, at the same time Liam growled. Scott’s tone held a reprimand, but Liam’s… well, Liam’s held a warning.

“You are _not_ telling them.”

“You better believe I am. If Theo can mess with me, then I’m going to watch him squirm.”

_Why_ was it always him? Why did _he_ have to be the one Stiles had decided to set his sights on? Why did _he_ have to be the one Stiles wanted to make miserable? “Please. Don’t say anything.”

Scott promised they wouldn’t, but Stiles wasn’t so merciful. “Speak for yourself, Scott. I can’t wait to see the look on Theo’s face, when I tell Malia.”

He felt sick at the thought. If anyone was worse than Stiles, it was Malia. If he thought this was bad, he didn’t want to know what would happen should she find out the truth.

“Stiles, _please_.” He had to try. He didn’t care that he was begging. He didn’t even care that it was _Stiles._ He just needed her to stay in the dark. His very life depended on it.

“Give it up, Theo. You can’t stop me. I’m telling Malia first, and then I’m going to fill everyone in.”

As old as the thought was, he couldn’t help but ask the question again. _Why him?_

_“No,_ you’re _not.”_ Liam voiced through clenched teeth.

The anger was this close to winning out. So, of course, Stiles had to open his mouth to protest. _Of course_ , Stiles had to push Liam over the edge. Without hesitating, Liam lunged forward. Stiles shrieked in panic and fell back. Were it not for Scott grabbing Liam in time, Stiles may have been a little worse for wear. More so than simply landing haphazardly on the floor.

Liam however, was well past reasoning and nothing Scott said now would change that. He had to do something and fast. Rushing to stand up, he moved as close to Liam as he could. By now, Stiles was pressed against the wall after scrambling away from the problem _Stiles_ had caused. Scott was barely able to restrain Liam, and honestly, he wasn’t sure if he could manage to calm Liam down, either. The beta looked downright homicidal, and it was the most frightening thing he’d ever seen.

“Liam. Li, stop.” Liam’s eyes were yellow, no longer able to control the shift. Fangs protruded from Liam’s mouth, and he heard a low growl. Stiles tried to pull back further, but couldn’t move. There was nowhere else for Stiles to go, without first passing Liam, and they all knew that wasn’t an option. “Liam, look at me.”

He felt some of his tension ease, when he met those beautiful blue eyes. Blue eyes which held a fire, far greater, than anything he had ever seen before. Every breath was heavy. Every breath forced.

“It’s okay. _I’m_ okay.”

“He _threatened_ you, Theo.” Still growling, Liam turned back to Stiles, who cowered under the fierce gaze. If he didn’t do something soon, it might be too late.

He placed his hands on Liam’s cheeks, guiding the beta’s attention back to him and anchoring Liam to the present. “I’m _okay_ , Liam. _I ‘m okay._ ”

Liam took a few deep breaths, eyes never leaving his own, until _finally_ he felt the tension leave Liam’s body. Mostly, anyway. As he watched Liam’s fangs retract and the yellow irises turn back to their usual blue, he sighed in relief. Scott let go, no longer afraid that Liam would lash out. He watched as Liam took a step back, calmly turning to face Stiles. Stiles flinched under the sudden attention, wide-eyed and desperately searching for a way out.

“You are _not_ telling anyone.” Liam sounded so calm, so in control. It was a shock to the senses after the pure rage he’d seen only moments earlier.

Stiles, on the other hand, was far from calm. They were instead greeted to a frantic stuttering, as Stiles tripped over his words in an attempt to get them out. “Yeah, yeah, no, of course. I won’t- I mean I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Liam took his hand before he could do anything and guided him out of the house. He barely had time to call out and say goodbye to Scott, before he found himself being herded into his truck. He had never felt so much like cattle in his life, than he did in this moment. He was stunned to say the least. He pulled out of the driveway, driving for a while in silence before finally regaining the ability to speak. Gathering his courage, he asked Liam the same question that had been on his mind since the start.

“What was that?”

“No one messes with you and gets away with it.” That’s all Liam said. No more. No less.

It was as simple as that. Stiles had come after him, and Liam went into protect mode. His mind was reeling from all the revelations. Not only did he realise that he was, in fact, a member of the Pack, he also learnt that Stiles didn’t hate him. Sure, Stiles was willing to embarrass him using any means necessary, but he had a feeling that was just who Stiles was. It wasn’t a vendetta or a personal attack on him. It wasn’t because of what he had done.

It was simply Stiles having fun and teasing his friends. Now, that was weird to say. To think he and Stiles were friends. As if that wasn’t startling enough, you had Liam. He knew Liam had his back no matter what, but he hadn’t known the full extent. He hadn’t known the lengths Liam would go to in order to keep him safe. To protect him. Not just physically, either. The beta had proven that protection extended to everything, including his sense of embarrassment.

It was one thing for Liam to tease him, but it was a different story entirely for someone else to. The beta knew when he’d had enough, and never pushed too far. Liam knew and respected his limits. It was always meant playfully, and Liam didn’t take kindly to anyone who went beyond those limits.

He loved Liam, and he had every intention of returning the favour.


End file.
